This invention relates generally as indicated to a limited angle torque motor with high torque output multiple coils and increased magnetic centering torque.
The motor of the present invention relates to certain improvements in limited angle torque motors especially of the type disclosed in applicant's copending U.S. application Ser. No. 579,784, filed Feb. 13, 1984, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,403 the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Such motor is particularly suited for use in certain types of high pressure fluid proportional servo control systems including, but not limited to, aircraft controls to drive a proportional control valve of relatively short stroke. The fluid pressure is normally on the order of 1,000 psi or more.
In such a motor, it would be desirable to be able to significantly increase the output torque capacity and to shape the magnetic reluctance and interaction of magnetic fields torques versus rotation to achieve a specific summation characteristic or widen the useful rotational range of operation of the motor rotor. Also, it would be desirable to increase the magnetic reluctance torque of the motor and thereby increase the centering tendency and natural frequency of the motor rotor and output shaft.